The present invention relates to an applicator for dosing a layer of filling on a continuously moving substrate, e.g., a dough.
The accurate automatic moulding and dosing of a thin layer of sauce intermittently onto a sheeted dough travelling on a continuously moving conveyor is difficult to achieve, especially if the sauce is viscous. Filling is often applied by hand but, even by this method, it is still difficult to achieve the desired precision.
The present invention provides an applicator for dosing a filling which is suitable for any type of pumpable filling independent of the viscosity, and whereby the filling may be applied with high precision with respect to position, shape and thickness.